Nada es para siempre
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: La había dejado ir y aún así estaba ahí, acompañándola en su boda pero no como el novio sino como aquel que la dejaría en otros brazos. Pero era su culpa y no podía luchar más... solo debía dejarla ir, por fin había comprendido que nada es para siempre, ni siquiera el amor de Juvia.


**_¡Yo! aquí de nuevo para traer una nueva historia en vez de actualizar las que tengo jajaja lo siento no pude evitarlo T-T igual espero que les guste y que no me abucheen por cosa tan fea que hice (lo acepto XDD) pero es lo mejor que se me ocurrió (lo demás daba para un fic completo y dios no quiero otro XDD)_**

_**Disclaimer: **_Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima yo solo tomo sus personajes y me desquito con Gray por abandonar a la pobre Juvia

**Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• UA - Universo Alternativo -

• OoC

• Lyvia (?)

• Texto en **negritas** son dialogos

_**Aviso importante:**_

_**Este fic participa en el evento "Juvia no soporta el dolor de su Gray-sama, pero lo bueno es que YO NO soy Juvia"**_

_.0._

* * *

_._

**_Nada es para siempre_**

_._

* * *

_.0._

Para alguien del temperamento de Gray estar en una habitación con ocho mujeres yendo para un lado y para otro, hablando y riendo, era toda una tortura ¿Por qué entonces no se iba y se libraba de aquel infierno? Era simple, debía esperar a Juvia, era su boda y él sería el encargado de llevarla hasta el altar, mucho le había costado el puesto pues había peleado con Gajeel y Natsu — el cual era movido por el simple placer de pelear— y no quería darles la oportunidad de deshacerse de él.

Además era algo masoquista, decir que era ahora que se arrepentía por sus decisiones era mentira porque llevaba meses haciéndolo. Irónica era la idea de que luego de tanto huir y desear que la peliazul se enamorará de alguien más ahora se estuviera muriendo por verla vestida de novia a solo minutos de ser la señora de Vastia.

Era un estúpido y todos lo sabían, él mismo lo aceptaba más porque todo había sido su culpa, por su mal humor de un solo día había aventado a la muchacha a los brazos de su hermano/amigo. Oh claro que si, él había dejado plantada a Juvia en su primera cita porque había tenido un día horrible —en letras mayúsculas— pensando en que era lo mejor, la había llamado pero no contesto por lo que se limito a dejarle un mensaje en el contestador; tarde o temprano revisaría el aparato y como Juvia era Juvia terminaría por entenderlo, o al menos eso había querido pensar.

Grande había sido su sorpresa al enterarse que aquel día que se supone sería para su cita, Juvia y Lyon lo habían pasado juntos ¡Como en una endemoniada cita!

Furioso y dolido —en el orgullo y corazón aunque quisiera negarlo— los enfrento, la ojiazul había intentado explicarle que solo había sido una salida de amigos y que no había pasado a más pero Lyon no había ayudado en eso, él también había estado molesto y no se molesto en desmentir sus creencias, al contrario las había avivado hasta el punto de provocarlo hasta los golpes.

Luego de ese día las cosas habían ido de mal en peor, porque a pesar de haberse reconciliado —en apariencia— con Juvia, la sombra del albino seguía entre los dos. Se repetía a si mismo que solo eran amigos y que la Loxar era incapaz de engañarlo pero aquella táctica no había funcionado en absoluto.

Las peleas volvieron y la fémina intercedía menos en ellas, al igual que dejaba de intentar explicarle su cercanía con el Vastia. La separación fue inevitable y a pesar de que Gray la quería no se permitió pedir disculpas.

Pronto se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, no solo al ver juntos en más de una ocasión sino que además se encontró observando y siguiendo a la peliazul en varias ocasiones. Era claro que estaba enamorado de la chica pero se sentía demasiado molesto consigo mismo como para intentar reconquistarla. Porque solo la había lastimado y lo seguiría haciendo si el albino seguía cerca de ella y no necesitaba ser adivino como para no notar la camarería tan fuerte que había entre los dos, no podía separar a Juvia de Lyon sin parecer un celopata.

Así fue como había dejado ir a Juvia Loxar, sí, había sido un imbécil, un estúpido y aún mejor un masoquista pues se había tragado todo su sentir solo para estar ahí, en ese momento, viendo a la hermosa chica lista para casarse.

Con Lyon Vastia.

Se tenso al pensar que si no hubiera sido como había sido quizás fuera Lyon quien estuviera en su lugar, envidiando al futuro esposo de aquella hermosa diosa vestida de blanco.

— **Juvia esta lista Gray-sama**— sonrió ella y casi quiso tomarla — a la fuerza si era necesario— y huir a cualquier lugar donde pudiera volver a hacerla suya.

Pero no podía, Juvia se merecía un hombre como Lyon, comprensivo y caballeroso; no un cobarde y orgulloso idiota como él.

— **Te ves bien** — soltó lo más normal que pudo y la vio sonrojarse, una pequeña esperanza se alojo en su corazón, quizá...

—** Gray-sama** — la miró y deseo que de sus labios rosado saliera una sola petición, si le daba una última oportunidad mandaría toda decencia a la basura — **cree que...** — sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo aún más vivido — **¿cree que Lyon-sama piense lo mismo?** — aquello había sido la última estocada a su destrozado corazón, volvía a ser un estúpido que no la conocía en absoluto.

_Juvia no era capaz de aceptar un matrimonio si no estuviera completamente enamorada._

— **Lo dejaras más idiota de lo que ya es** — bromeó para que no viera la decepción en sus ojos, a aquellas alturas ya debía de resignarse.

— **¡Gray-sama! Lyon-sama no es idiota** — reprochó con un leve mohín en su rostro y el moreno sonrió con algo de felicidad luego de tanto tiempo.

— **Eso crees tú pero es porque lo quieres, sino podrías ver su estupidez** — replicó y se acerco a ella para ponerle el velo — **vamos que si tardamos más de la cuenta Lyon querrá venir a ver qué pasa y no debe verte aún** — le ofreció su brazo y Juvia acepto con gusto, ambos salieron de la habitación.

Entregar a Juvia era un jodido viacrucis pero se lo merecía por no haberla sabido valorar en su momento, se prometió a si mismo cuidarla siempre aunque ella no estuviera a su lado porque a pesar del dolor había aprendido una buena lección.

_Nada es para siempre, ni siquiera el amor de alguien como Juvia Loxar._

_._

* * *

_.0._

**_Notas de autora:_**

**_Si no es mi mejor trabajo T-T pero amo esta historia con todo mi corazón aunque sea una cosita fea u-u espero que a alguien le guste sino bueno me iré llorando (?)_**

**_¿Me regalan un review?_**


End file.
